Sword Art Online: King's Avatar
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Seichi Namatame, a former professional player, is forced to leave the gaming scene in disgrace due to an argument. A year later, having given up on gaming after an incident that put his friend Kazuto in a wheel chair, he is given a copy of Sword Art Online the day before its launch. This small twist of fate will change everything.


_**Author's Note from Starlight's Poet:**_

 **Huh. So I'm finally on the SAO scene, huh? *drums chest* My body is ready.**

 **Few things to say first before we get this party started. As you no doubt could tell by the summary, this is going to be an OC Protagonist Replacement story. For fans of Kirito, however few and far they are, rest assured, he is still going to be relevant in this story.**

 **For most people, the inclusion of an OC typically means a retread of the same story, with the character making the same mistakes as the MC in spite of any sort of changes. True, some events are pivotal in shaping a character, but for this story, those events may or may not happen. Let me explain why:**

 **The OC in question, for starters, is not Kirito. He was not in the Beta Test, and is therefore not experienced in VR-MMORPG gameplay. Yes, he is a gamer, but there's a difference between using a controller and keyboard and moving your body around while your attached to a headset. Secondly, the OC is...okay, well, he starts off as a raging douche. He does get better, but he's arrogant. Very, very arrogant. And he's going to get a wake up call of epic proportions.**

 **If anyone is still here reading this, it probably means you're interested in this story. Let me pique it further by saying that, if the title of the story didn't give it away, this story is partially inspired by the Chinese novel: "King's Avatar." There is an anime adaptation, but since it's a Chinese series, the language is naturally going to take some getting used to.**

 **Still a good series though! Worth watching and reading!**

 **Well, with that out of the way, boot up your AmuSphere and Link Start people! The game is about to begin!**

 **PS: The massive string of Code Geass R-eset updates are on the way! I've just been rereading my story and sorting through my notes, and let me tell you, it is a slog!**

* * *

 _eSports._

 _Normally, most people don't see the appeal behind sitting in a desk or table with a computer and keyboard directly in front of you and playing games, but the competitive nature is enough to entice quite a few people. Before long, something as simple as challenging other people inside a game became popular and turned into a sport._

 _The year was 2020, and gaming had reached an all-time high. Massive Multiplayer Online games had achieved new status as one of the most played games in the last decade. One of the most popular games was a First Person Shooter called [BANG BANG SHOOTING]._

 _BBS was considered one of the best MMO games since titles like World of Warcraft or League of Legends. And in the eSport scene, it was by far one of the most competitive._

 _Of course, at the time, I didn't realize just how much gaming could change someone. I was considered one of the best players in BBS._

 _My name is Seichi Namatame. Some people know me better by my account name, [1SHOT1KILL]._

 _And this is my story._

* * *

 **August 21st, 2021 – Roppongi Stadium**

The cheers were deafening to players as two groups of three sat across from each other, separated by a glass wall. None of them paid any attention to the other, their focus solely on the computer screen. Fingers were flying across the keyboard at lightning speeds, almost like a blur.

Roppongi Stadium wasn't the biggest stadium in Tokyo, but it was large enough to house over 50,000 people. It was half the size of a football field, though much of that space was mostly taken up by decorations and platforms and several million yens worth of equipment rather than the crowd. It just showed how much attention and passion had gone into events like these.

For those wondering what sort of event this was, it wasn't one of the more high-end events held like international tournaments and whatnot. Rather, it was a small-time event, but an event still worth seeing. Any self-respecting gamer, especially for BANG BANG SHOOTING, took events like these seriously. It was testament to the player base and community, even though BANG BANG SHOOTING's popularity, after several years, had finally started to wane. With the introduction of the NerveGear and subsequent releases of VR titles, despite being third party releases and low-end titles, the PC era was seemingly coming to an end.

In a few ways, this event, the regional BBS Competition, was one of the last hurrahs of BANG BANG SHOOTING.

"Man oh man, is the King of Bullets on fire today!" the master of ceremonies said passionately from the commentator's booth. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that he's on the warpath! I'd hate to be PsyChoElectronics right now!"

The King of Bullets. Seichi Namatame. One of the oldest veterans of the game, despite being only 18-years-old. He was one of the first ever players that came onto BANG BANG SHOOTING's gaming scene and quickly made a name for himself. Before long, he attracted attention as being the best player in the game, hence the nickname.

Seichi was among the three sitting on the far left side, a cocky grin on his face. His hair was a messy head of dark with white highlights near the end of his bangs and on the back of the neck. Accenting his white hair were his mismatched eyes: the left eye colored dark red and the other aqua. He was around '5,10" ft or so, dressed in a black t-shirt with faded jeans. Muffling his ears were large bulky headphones connected to a headset.

Out of the three, Seichi's hands were flying faster and faster with each minute, and his grin grew each time his character, [1SHOT1KILL], delivered a fatal blow. To call this a breeze would be saying something as obvious as birds can fly. To him, the enemy players would just be sitting still and letting him pump them full of holes.

In BANG BANG SHOOTING, players could choose between three different character classes, each offering unique stat bonuses and preferences in regards to the types of firearms they used. The most recommended for new players was the "Scoundrel" class. This class specialized in using short to medium-range weapons, such as assault rifles and handguns. They prioritized speed and offense. Each class also had a unique Skill, commonly referred to as a Super do to the high damage output.

The Scoundrel class' Skill was [GUN-FU]. A point-blank range attack that delivered 50 hits in simultaneous succession. Depending on the equipment the character was using, as well as the gun, the damage output could easily one-shot any enemy and character. It would have been overpowered and might have caused an uproar with people demanding it be nerfed, if not for the fact that the damage output was based on Quick Time Events. Out of the three classes, the Scoundrel class was notorious for its numerous QTE's, making it damn near impossible for anyone to score Critical Hits.

Currently, only five people in BANG BANG SHOOTING had the skills necessary to reach a 65% or higher Critical Hit range when executing [GUN-FU]. Among those five was Seichi, but he stood above them in one major factor:

He was the only player to date to ever score a 100% Critical Hit range. Meaning he achieved a Critical Strike on every QTE the game threw at him when executing the Skill. It was one of the primary factors behind his nickname as the King of Bullets.

PsyChoElectronics, in the end, had only lasted about twenty minutes before they were soundly defeated. The last few minutes of resistance had amounted to the leader's character, [Out of Mind] just scrambling to avoid line of sight from Seichi's own character. He made one last desperate attempt to save himself by throwing a grenade, perhaps in the hopes it could slow Seichi down, but it only left him open for [1SHOT1KILL] to execute its Skill, [GUN-FU].

In one rapid succession of hits, of swift movement of arms swinging and handguns firing with each move, [Out of Mind] was dead. Shortly after, the large screen that hanged up above from the ceiling that showed the game from Seichi's monitor began riddled with bullets and shattered apart, revealing the Victor Screen.

"And that's the end of that!" the MC cheered with the rest of the crowd, his voice barely heard over the defeaning applause. "The King of Bullets, Seichi Namatame and his unbeatable [1SHOT1KILL], takes the victory!"

Seichi scoffed as he removed the headset, setting it down on the table while his teammates cheered. Typical of them, so excited after winning a match that he could have easily won by himself. Honestly, how weak could these guys be? _'Maybe I should have skipped this event.'_ Seichi thought as he stood up, shooting a smug look at PsyChoElectronics before he left. _'Eh, then again, the manager and Naomi would get angry if I skipped. I do have a reputation to uphold. I just wish I could play against someone worthwhile, not weaklings like these ones.'_

* * *

 _At the time, however, I had no idea that this would be my last match._

* * *

 **A Sword Art Online Fanfiction:  
 _"Sword Art Online: King's Avatar"_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Disgraced Battle God

 **November 5th, 2022 – Apartment Complex**

Seichi woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. Drowsy, and feeling a slight chill as he propped himself up as he reached out to stop the infernal contraption, he looked up and found his window open.

"...shit. Must've forgotten to close it before I hit the sack." A chill ran down his body, causing him to scowl. "Way too damn cold in the morning."

Then again, Christmas was just around the corner, being only a mere month away. After he shut his alarm off, he pulled himself out of his bed and fully exposed himself to the morning chill. Shivering, he grabbed hold of the window and slammed it shut before he fell back onto his rear, then on to his back and stared at the ceiling. On it was a poster of BANG BANG SHOOTING, showing off two NPC with guns going at it in what looked like a ruined recreational old west town. Making an odd face, Seichi grabbed his phone from the night stand.

Seconds later, he shot up. "Aw, crap!"

In a panic, he threw himself out of the bed and tore off his black shirt and sweats, scrambling to find appropriate clothes. After a minute or so of rummaging, he managed to find suitable articles of clothing for the cold weather: a white long-sleeved shirt with a heavy gray jacket with fur lining along the hood and cuffs of the sleeves and dark gray jeans. Once he slipped on his sneakers, he bolted out of his apartment like a bat out of hell. In his haste, the door leading to his apartment was left open.

Not that it actually mattered. He had little of value for anyone to steal. All he had was a small crummy TV set that he bought dirt cheap off of the net, posters and a closet full of clothes. If there was anything worth stealing, it was his lamp, but that would have meant someone was very desperate or had an odd sense of taste in what to steal.

In his rush, Seichi nearly collided with his neighbor. "Whoa!" Skidding in an attempt to stop himself, Seichi stopped just short of a few feet. "Sorry, Asogi!"

"You're running late, I take it?" his neighbor, Asogi, asked him. Seichi nodded hastily and resumed his sprint, rushing down the stairs. Watching him go, the black-haired man sighed and rubbed his neck. "This is the third time this week. I wonder if he's feeling alright?"

This had not been the first time Seichi Namatame had been in a rush to somewhere. While Asogi had only recently gotten to know him, having been the one to welcome him to the apartment when he moved in four months back, had immediately picked up on the fact that the white-haired youth had a bad habit of being late. Last month alone, Seichi had woken up to learn that he was several minutes late to work.

From what little Asogi did know, though, whoever Seichi's boss was must've been a saint because Seichi had not mentioned having been fired or anything like that. And he mostly had nothing but praises and the occasional gripe, but nothing overall negative.

Asogi envied him greatly. If only _she_ could be like that. Well, then again, maybe not. He liked her just the way she was. And she had been in a good mood lately, since she managed to snag a copy of the game that was scheduled to come online tomorrow. Being her manager, Asogi foot tooth and nail for the agency to give her the day off tomorrow, plus he had to call in a few favors. Now that he thought about it, that technically meant she was indebted to him in some way, right? Perhaps he should ask for a reward?

He shuddered at that line of thought. And it wasn't out of fear. There was a reason his online handle was "M."

* * *

"You know, if you keep this up, I just might hafta start docking your pay, Seichi-kun."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

Dicey Cafe wasn't popular by any means. In fact, it could almost be considered a back alley cafe, were it not for the fact that it was one of the few places that was considered hospitable and welcoming in the dense area that was central Tokyo. The atmosphere was nostalgic and comforting to any newcomers looking for peace and quiet, with the rowdiest it could get being the night life. At that point, it stopped being a cafe and closer to being a bar, despite serving coffee and other non-alcoholic drinks.

It was also something of a gathering place for the regulars. Most popularly among gamers, perhaps one of the major reasons why Seichi found himself employed. The owner, a tall dark foreigner named Andrew Gilbert Mills, had been looking for part-time help and Seichi had been looking for work since he got evicted from his last apartment, on account of several factors including him missing two payments in a row and the owner being less than cooperative.

Seichi honestly liked working here, and was sincerely apologetic for his repeated late arrivals. He honestly tried to get here on time, but some days he was just so out of whack he couldn't even remember what he did last night. And he wasn't high or drunk those times, either.

"Besides, it isn't like the cafe's busy during this time of day." Seichi continued cheekily as he worked at a nearby table, wiping the top with a rag. "Honestly, I'd be surprised if we get any customers this early in the morning."

"Hey now." Andrew pouted. "Don't go dissin' our customers. What do you think they'd do if they heard you talking like that?" Seichi gave him a flat look, his hand still moving. The man then laughed. "Alright, you have a point. By the way, Seichi-kun, you found yourself a girlfriend yet?"

At this, the youth groaned. Not this again! "I've told you before, Andrew. Looking for a girl is the last thing on my mind."

"Ah, come on. Try and live a little for once in your life! You're, what? 19?"

"20. My birthday was a month ago."

"Then you're still in the time of youth! That means you're ripe for some romance. Besides, with your looks, I bet you'd get girls flocking easy."

One of the unstated reasons Andrew hired Seichi was because of his looks. He was young, so the appeal and enthusiasm he showed made him something of a hit among the more older patrons. The biggest factor, however, was his face. If you put make-up on his face and dressed him up nicely, you'd still be able to identify him as a guy. He wasn't one of those girly-looking guys. Rather, it would have been more accurate to say that he was a pretty boy.

Seichi rolled his eyes. "Somehow, I doubt that. Plus, again. I'm not interested in looking for a girlfriend."

Andrew sighed. "Seriously, Seichi-kun..."

"Andrew, we've had this talk before, so you can expect the same damn answer."

In the background, Seichi could hear the small TV hanging in the corner of the room going off. Normally, it was for little more than white noise to listen to as he worked. However, the current story caught his attention and he momentarily stopped, setting the rag down and looking up at the TV.

[As for the latest news on the gaming scene, the international X-Plays tournament is quickly coming, and it's shaping up to be a rough season for End World. Following the retirement of their team captain and world renown player, Seichi Namatame, the gaming team's hit something of a snag this past year. Despite having a year gone by, there's still no word about the King of Bullets making a comeback. On the other hand, Dream Kingdom has been having a stellar season! They've only been around for two years, and they've already become a fan favorite in several countries.]

Seichi's chest tightened. A young girl with cherry red hair and sapphire eyes flashed in his mind and he grimaced, lowering his head in shame.

[Speaking of gaming, there's been several sights in the Tokyo metropolitan area if people camping outside several stores, on account of the first ever Virtual Reality MMORPG being released globally tomorrow! That's right, after spending nearly a decade in development and having had just recently finished its closed Beta Test, Sword Art Online is finally coming, and with it, the possibility of a new flavor for eSports.]

"Hey, Seichi-kun. You okay?" Andrew called in concern, noticing the look on Seichi's face. When he didn't answer, Andrew sighed. "Look, I don't know what went down back at your old workplace, but you gotta let it go."

Seichi agreed with him, but it was easier said than done…

* * *

 **August 22nd, 2020 - Akihabara**

End World was one of the many professional gaming teams that was backed by several corporations, who had taken a shine to the group on account of their booming popularity and overall track record. Since Seichi joined four years back and had gone to celebrity status on the eSport scene, several prominent offers and financial backing had taken the group to unexpected heights.

Seichi, for his part, didn't enjoy the attention. It was seriously annoying. He made it perfectly clear to the team manager and the few teammates he actually liked on the crew that he didn't want to participate in events such as interviews and magazine coverages. However, given his high profile and overall value, he couldn't afford to ruin his reputation and risk losing some of that wonderful financial backing.

Speaking of which, statistically speaking, Seichi was one of the few people in Japan's gaming scene that had amassed a large sum of money. By value alone, he could have very well gathered close to a million in US funds if he were to play at his very best for a year straight. However, more often that not, his money had quickly dried up and was placed elsewhere. He didn't spend it en mass or anything like that. In fact, much of his funds seemed to go to charity or locally-funded organizations. It was yet another reason behind his popularity, though a small amount of his annual earnings had gone to another source. One that he deemed far more personal.

A day had passed since the regional BANG BANG SHOOTING tournament event that was held at Roppongi, and Seichi had been listless all day. He had been hoping to find some good sparring partners and maybe set a new record in one of the many dungeons in the game on the new server that was released only a few days ago when he was suddenly called into a meeting with the team manager.

The one to get him was Naomi Masao. On End World, she was one of the many female players, and perhaps one of the most popular on account of her being very relateable to casual gamers and her overall nice attitude. It also didn't help that she was very easy on the eyes: chin-length cherry red hair, sapphire eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and more often than not a dazzling smile that made your heart flutter. Seichi was not interested in romance in the least, but even he would be a fool to dismiss Naomi's good looks.

For some reason, she had been rather nervous. She only told him that the manager called him to discuss something urgent, but she had not been made privvy to the details. Whatever it was, it had to be serious, so Seichi didn't dare try to blow off the meeting and wait to handle it some other time. Instead, he followed after Naomi and navigated the halls of the building until he entered the meeting room. Naomi didn't enter with him and instead waited outside.

Yushio Yukihara wasn't very popular with End World's more professional players. Some say the man was a snake, acting on corporate greed like many in the gaming industry these days. Others claimed that he had been involved in the recent gaming scandals involving other rival gaming teams. While gaming was competitive, you would be hard pressed to find someone who wanted to win so badly they'd resort to sabatoge. If you were going to settle things, it would be settled in the gaming world, not through shady business actions.

Seichi, however, didn't mind Yukihara's presence. His strict and no-nonsense attitude garnered immediate respect, and many of the decisions, while otherwise unpopular, were for the benefit of the team. There were times when they butted heads, but they otherwise had a good relationship with each other.

Today, Yukihara had a rather tense expression. The man looked like he had swallowed a lemon. It was a sign that whatever he wanted to discuss with Seichi today, it was _very_ serious.

"Close the door behind you." Yukihara told him, voice even and clipped.

Seichi nodded and did as he was told. The man's tone told him everything. With a stiff movement, he approached the table. "What did you want to discuss?"

Yukihara didn't respond right away. His body lingered in front of the window, gazing out at the scenery before he turned. His face was old and worn, bearing a thin white beard and swept-back hair. His eyes were by far the most striking feature: cold and rigid, piercing even. Seichi felt his body go ramrod straight. It was no exaggeration among those of End World that the man's eyes were like daggers, stabbing deep into your body and gauging your worth. Yet Seichi noticed there was a lingering emotion in his gaze. It almost looked like regret, but it was gone as soon as he noticed it.

"I will be frank with you, Namatame. Your...performance has been less than stellar."

Seichi frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused. "We won three regional championships this year, including the one from yesterday. And the year before, we won the international tournament! What's wrong with my performance?"

"I wasn't referring to your gaming prowess. I was referring to your inability to work with your teammates." the team manager said sharply, causing Seichi to gawk at him. "We've told you, time and time again, that you can't simply just rush ahead and act on your own. I may be no expert in your gaming world, but I know enough to know that BANG BANG SHOOTING isn't a game you can play by yourself."

"It isn't my fault they can't play worth a damn." Seichi scoffed, putting a hand on his hip. He meant every word. His team was trash. In his eyes, they were all worthless. "If it weren't for me, Yukihara-san, End World wouldn't have gotten to where it is now."

"And that attitude is precisely why you are being removed from your position as team captain. Henceforth, you'll be vice-captain."

The words came out dully, but to Seichi, they were heavy. He couldn't breathe. "W-what...did you just say?" he laughed weakly. "You're kidding!" Yet Yukihara's expression was still stone. It sunk in then and there. In the next moment, Seichi felt anger rushing through his chest. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Replaced?! By who?!"

"Naomi Masao."

"That idiot?!"

He couldn't believe what he just heard. His knees felt weak. He was being replaced by an utter newbie. Naomi had joined End World only five months ago. While she wasn't bad enough to be called a newbie or casual, she wasn't good enough to be considered an expert gamer. To hear that he was being replaced by a newcomer, who hadn't even been with them for a year, was more an injury than an insult.

His hands trembled. "After all I've done to help this shitty team, you decide to drop me?" he asked, betrayed. "You can't be serious!"

"If you clean up your act, then the board might reconsider otherwise."

"Fuck that!" Seichi snapped. "If you're gonna treat me like this, I might as well quit!" Thinking on it, this decision might be for the best. End World, while having more than a few people who he genuinely thought were good players and diehard fans of BANG BANG SHOOTING, was still full of shitty people. They would just slow him down.

Yukihara sighed. "You and I both know you can't afford the termination fees, what with your spending on charity donations." he told him. "The only other alternative would be to announce your retirement. I sincerely doubt you're so upset you'd consider that option."

But Yukihara, for once, was wrong. Seichi was willing to announce his retirement.

Retiring, in the eSport scene, was done so that renowned players couldn't go back on their contract to their current team and side with another group. The only drawback was that, in doing so, they would have to wait one year before they could return to the professional scene. A year was nothing to Seichi. Besides, simply because he couldn't compete professionally didn't mean he couldn't stop playing the game. He loved BANG BANG SHOOTING. Even if he couldn't participate in major events like the X-Plays or anything like that, his love for the MMO would never diminish.

Signing his termination was a simple affair, yet his hands were still shaking from the sheer anger behind the circumstances. He stormed out of the meeting room, stomping all the while. He stopped when he saw Naomi standing near the door frame, a look of hurt on her face.

At this moment, Seichi realized he had been quite vocal and she heard every word. Shame soon formed on his features as he turned his head. Suddenly, the anger diminished and was replaced by grief. He didn't dare look at her any longer as he left the halls of End World's building, leaving his team behind.

Naomi had admitted to him on the first day that she had idolized his career, seeing him as a role model for everything a BBS gamer should be. Joining End World, the gaming team he was part of, was like a dream come true for her.

And she had heard him insult her and her abilities.

It was the first time Seichi realized just how much of an ass he was.

* * *

 **November 5th, 2022 – Dicey Cafe**

Seichi sighed deeply as he was pulled out of those dark memories.

Though he had not returned to the gaming scene, he still kept up with the latest news. Though End World had been in a rough patch, Naomi had proved him wrong. She had taken her newfound responsibilities as Team Captain seriously and devoted much of her time to BANG BANG SHOOTING. She was now seen as one of the best players in the game. Pride and shame in tandem swelled in his heart when he heard such news and he deeply wished her the best.

Of course, he had not seen her at all since his retirement. He felt that it was no longer an option for him. Besides, she would no doubt hold nothing but words of contempt and scorn for him. His former teammates certainly did, as they had taken online to bash him and reveal how much of a horrible person he was back then. When he first saw the posts on several forums and blogs, he couldn't help but rage and actually destroyed his computer once in a fit. It had been a year, and they were still at it. Now, all he could do was stare incredulous at what he was reading and sigh, going "Don't they have anything better to do?"

The revelation that Seichi Namatame had been a horrible and arrogant gamer was divided. The majority of people still believed in him, while a minority had accepted the slanders and openly bared their betrayed hearts. There was no greater shame for a retired gamer than to see how negative their fans reacted in light of a scandal. Only in his case, every word was true.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell ya." Andrew said suddenly like he just had an epiphany. "Don't bother coming to work tomorrow! We'll be closed."

Seichi blinked. "What? Why?"

" _Sword Art Online_ is going live tomorrow, and yours truly made a bet with the missus! I won, so I get first dibs."

He blinked. Once, twice. Seichi sighed and facepalmed. Shameless. Utterly shameless. Closing the store, all because he wanted to play a video game? Granted, it was the first ever Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, but still!

His cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket. Instinctively, he pulled it out and saw the ID.

 _Kazuto Kirigaya_

* * *

Around the time he discovered video games, and several years before he went professional, Seichi was a childhood friend to the Kirigaya family children. In those days, Kazuto Kirigaya had not yet discovered that he had been taken in by his relatives and that his birth parents had died. Hence, he had not distanced himself from Suguha. Such days were innocent and fond to look back at, especially since Seichi and Kazuto would gather in front of a computer screen as one of them played games while Suguha, uninterested in games, watched if only to pass the time.

Seichi loved to revisit such fond memories from time to time. Of course, things had changed when Kazuto discovered the truth about his family. Whether it was simply because of the awkward situation or because he was too confused, his interactions with Suguha turned clipped and punctual, sometimes making excuses and other times just refusing outright. When Seichi went professional, their friendship drifted apart and they rarely heard from one another aside from the rare occasion. Suguha, bless her soul, tried to bring the two back together somehow and relive the good old days, but his career had taken off and soon, even their bond was strained.

Then came the day Seichi announced his retirement, and the following months that led to the build up that caused the incident that left Kazuto Kirigaya in a wheelchair. His lower body was permanently paralyzed from the waist down. He couldn't feel a thing. You could stab him in the leg, and he wouldn't feel anything.

Seichi felt responsible for the incident ever occurring. However, somehow, it rekindled their friendship. Kazuto once more found himself in Suguha's company, and the three had reunited. Suguha still loved to watch Kazuto play games, but this time Seichi stuck to the sidelines.

After he was dismissed from work, Seichi had left for the Kirigaya household. The air was even more cold compared to this morning, leaving him to clutch his jacket close to his body. The train ride barely provided any warmth. Around twenty minutes later, Seichi had arrived at the Kirigaya residence and rang the doorbell.

Suguha was the one who answered the door. Despite being 15, her body was anything but. Seichi had to fight off a blush. The years had most certainly left her time to develop, with a heart-shaped face framed by her dark hair and large eyes. Her hourglass figure would turn heads. Thankfully, she had on a baggy shirt that hid her more...emphasized assets and pajama bottoms.

"Sorry I'm late." Seichi apologized as he stepped inside. Suguha closed the door behind him. "What was that text message about?"

The younger Kirigaya shrugged. "Beats me." she said honestly. "Onii-chan said he had something to give you. I think he's still in his room."

"Has he been pushing himself?"

"Not since that time I whacked him over the head when he tried to get into the bathtub by himself!" Strangely, she said that with immense pride. Seichi sweatdropped and said nothing else.

He would have loved to chat with her more, but Suguha was apparently training for an upcoming tournament match tomorrow. She did offer to bring him and Kazuto some tea, though. Not wanting to turn her down, he accepted and made his way up the stairwell. It hadn't been that long since his last visit, yet a childhood memory played out: two boys rushing up the stairs with shit-eating grins while a girl chased after them desperately, all three rushing to a room with a lit computer screen.

With nostalgia, Seichi opened the door and found Kazuto in front of his computer. His head was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and there were rings under his eyes.

"Dude, when the last time you slept?!" Seichi asked, baffled.

Kazuto laughed. "I only pulled one all nighter." he said, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Never mind that, where's Sugu?"

"Fixing us tea."

"I see."

"So, what did you call me for?" Seichi asked as he took a seat on Kazuto's bed. Unlike when they were children, the young teen's room was much more tidy. Clothes were pushed off into a small pile in the corner, the waste basket totally full and the floor only slightly marred in bits of wrappers and whatnot. "Not that I'm complaining. It's been a while since we hanged out."

"Way too long." Kazuto agreed before he took a small box from his desk and tossed it over to Seichi. He caught it easily. "You can borrow this!"

Seichi looked at the box. It was a video game, the box only barely smaller than those of a Nintendo Switch container. Printed on the cover was a azure sky, and in front of it, an iron castle floating without a care in the world. Printed at the bottom were blue letters:

SWORD ART ONLINE

"I thought this doesn't get released until tomorrow?" Seichi asked.

"I played the Beta Test way back, so I was able to pre-order!" Kazuto informed him. "I got it this morning, a full day early! But I won't be able to play it tomorrow. Sugu has a tournament tomorrow, and I have to get up early in the morning if I want to go see her in action."

Seichi pursed his lips. He hadn't touched a video game since the accident that robbed Kazuto of his legs. His fingers yearned to touch the keyboard and mouse and once again delve into the world of BANG BANG SHOOTING, but he couldn't find the heart to do so. He did admit that he was curious about how a VRMMORPG would play, but there was a glaring problem.

"I don't have a NerveGear."

Kazuto blinked. "Are you poor?" He most certainly was not. He had barely touched any of what little money he had left over after he retired. He simply saw no reason to buy an oversized piece of headgear. Kazuto pursed his lips as he pushed himself away from his set up, then wheeled over to his closet. Opening it up, he dug through a large cardboard box before he let out a triumphant cry and yanked out a bulky metal headpiece. It easily wrapped around the whole head, with a small black transparent visor acting as a HUD. "Here we go! One spare NerveGear! It's a little old, but I think it should work."

Seichi gave Kazuto an odd look. "Why do you have a spare?"

"It used to be Suguha's. She gave it to me, but I forgot about it around the time PC games were still pretty popular. Then I got my own, and you know..."

Seichi rolled his eyes. At that moment, Suguha entered the room with a tray in hand.

The three found themselves spending some time in Kazuto's room, talking a bit about the past. Kazuto had briefly gone on a tangent about who was better: Naomi Masao from End World or Kishimaru Tarosuke from Dream Kingdom. Being the former Team Captain, Seichi had immediately come to Naomi's defense. Plus, based on the videos he had seen, Kishimaru was only barely at expert level. His opponents were all subpar. If he were to go up against a true expert, he would get wrecked.

Suguha very nearly busted out with a shinai when Kazuto raged and tried to strangle him.

* * *

 **November 6th, 2022 – Apartment Complex**

Seichi, by some miraculous cosmic coincidence, woke up bright and early. If he had to go to work today, he would have likely impressed Andrew. Or freaked him out and asked what was wrong with him.

After freshening up by lathering his face with warm water and tossing on comfortable clothes, Seichi was about to browse the internet when he saw the NerveGear and game sitting on his nightstand.

"...well, I've got nothing better to do." Seichi shrugged.

The NerveGear had only become popular in the last two years, when third party titles began to flood its library. True, they were all low-tier games and indie titles, but people had craved for an immersive VR experience. It was partially for this reason that PC gaming had started to lose its appeal. Same with console games. With the release of Sword Art Online, the first ever VRMMORPG, that wish was finally granted.

It was easy to set up, requiring only a steady internet connection and electrical socket. It did have an internal battery, though, so it could keep running for long periods of time. In other words, it was perfectly geared towards hardcore gamers who could spend hours and hours playing games. The only part Seichi fumbled with was the settings, as it required him to make gestures and touch parts of his body in order for the headset to get an accurate measurement of his height and size. Then he had to make an account.

Finally, he installed Sword Art Online. The game would go live at 12:00 PM. It was currently 9:25 AM, and according to the NerveGear, the game would take only two hours to install. This, of course, left him with the free time to roam the internet. He checked online gaming forums and blog posts to see what the latest news was.

To his disappointment, his old teammates were _still_ bashing him. If nothing else, Seichi had to give these guys credit for the sheer dedication. For shits and giggles, he made an anonymous post:

"Guy had a giant stick up his ass that desperately needs to be removed."

He didn't stick around to see what sort of attention that anonymous post would garner. Instead, he just continued looking for the latest. By chance, he came across an article from Famitsu, discussing the makings and troubled development of Sword Art Online. The writer for the story had sat down and talked with the game's creator, Akihiko Kayaba.

This was a name all gamers, be they console or PC, respected and revered. While the man had barely touched consoles or PCs, he wasn't just a game designer. He was a true, passionate fan of gaming in general. From his posts to his logs about the development of Sword Art Online, each word was passionate and filled with the love for gaming. It was clear that SAO was, for all intents and purposes, designed for the people who wanted to experience new horizons. To enter uncharted territory.

For better or worse, the article had only drawn more people to the prospect of VR gaming. Seichi himself hoped that it would garner enough support to become part of the eSport world, even if it meant that BANG BANG SHOOTING, like other titles lately, would wane further until it had only a meager thousand players.

When his clock read 11:00 AM, Seichi checked the installation progress of SAO. It only had twenty minutes left.

The remainder of the hour was spent browsing some more, though eventually Seichi gave up and just read a stray magazine that had been sitting on his nightstand for who knows how long. The latest in cooking! In other words, trash crap that he got in the mail.

Still made for an interesting read, though. Maybe he should try some of the recipes the magazine recommended.

He checked the time. 12:00 PM. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

" _Link, start._ "

In the next moment, his world turned distorted.

* * *

Sword Art Online was live. Seichi had expected to find himself thrust into a wide open space of some sort, something he would have expected to see straight out of an MMO. But before that could happen, he needed to design his character.

He stood in front of a black void, orange lines forming into a platform and screen. The process didn't take very long, as he didn't really care what his avatar looked like. The design was more or less close to what he looked like in real life, only significantly taller and with white hair and red eyes.

After his character was finalized, Seichi Namatame was gone. In his place stood Shiro.

Shiro felt his vision distort and his senses turn shot. For a moment, he couldn't feel or see anything. It was like his eyes were closed. Then feeling returned. The sounds of numerous voices, far too many to count, flooded his ears. His vision returned. Then his jaw kissed the floor.

"What the fuck!"

People. People _everywhere_. A giant sea of people, all gathered in a wide open plaza with a fountain head as the center. It was medieval, that was for sure. Everything came so suddenly that Shiro didn't know what to think. At first, his thoughts were, _'Just how many people are playing right now?!'_ Then his thoughts drifted to the feeling in his body. He could feel a warmth beating down on him. A chilly breeze sweep across his cheek. The unfamiliar feeling of the clothes on his back.

Virtual Reality was strange indeed. But the feeling was so accurate, he'd be forgiven for thinking he was drugged and tossed into some kind of cosplaying. But there were some feelings that couldn't be replicated.

Figuring out how things worked was...difficult, to say the least. Shiro first had to familiarize himself with the layout of the city, the Town of Beginnings as it was called. It was wide and expansive, with the streets flooded with people with all sorts of avatars. The detail behind each was impressive, to the point where Shiro wondered if it was possible to redo his. He also had to figure out how to bring up his menu.

Thankfully, he met a player named Heathcliff who was passing out small guidebooks along with a few others. The guides were crafted by Beta Testers, who were asked by the devs to distribute to the new playerbase. The guidebooks contained everything new players needed to know about Sword Art Online.

To start, Shiro began with the simple stuff, such as the menu. He could bring it open by swiping his left hand down. The menu listed everything from items to equipment to quests to stats and the like. The first thing he looked up was his equipment and how much money he had before he would have to find a stall and peruse their stocks to see what they had available.

All players started off with a simple equipment set called the [Traveler's Set]. Equipment ranged from headgear, to chest piece, to arms and legs and accessories. They also had access to basic weapons. The types seemed to primarily be swords, rapiers, axes, scimitars, daggers and spears. Some weapons, such as a katana and two-handed sword, required players to increase their proficiency with certain weapons. Additionally, each weapon type came with its own set of skills.

Sword Skills were the primary offensive ability players had. According to the guide, these Sword Skills could be executed when the correct motion of the body was triggered. Alternatively, players could execute these Sword Skills manually via the menu, but any gamer could tell you that method was not only unconventional, but also dangerous in the middle of a fight. Every second counted, and the slightest screw up could cost you big.

Besides Sword Skills, there were also other Skills for use. The game had no magic, but the closest it had were the Buffs. Buffs applied certain effects like increased damage, health regain, increased EXP and so on. There was also Defensive Skills, which could be triggered automatically with the simplest of motions, unlike Sword Skills which required a specific motion. The most basic were Parry and Dodge. Parry required the user to hold their weapon out in front, to block an incoming attack, and then push the attack back. Doing so would force the enemy into a stunned state. Dodge was self-explanatory. Basically, it boiled down to the user moving as quickly as possible and evade the oncoming attack.

Shiro took several minutes to memorize all of this information before he looked at his own loadout. The Traveler Set offered basic protection, and he chose a spear due to its long range. He did have the option of using a shield, but as it turned out, that required only a one-handed weapon to do. Back when he played games like this, Shiro preferred using only his weapon, and a shield if he absolutely needed to.

Once he had everything in order, he checked his items and saw their effects. It was basic stuff, from healing potions to a Teleport Crystal that required you to state the place you wanted to go. Then he went to the shops and checked to see what they offered. Already, he found places for better equipment, but he didn't have enough money, or Col.

Finally, after an hour of exploring and familiarizing himself with everything, Shiro decided it was time to head out into the field.

* * *

It took getting his ass handed to him by a damned boar for Shiro to realize that he completely, and utterly, sucked at fighting in a VR game.

The field in which he explored was an open expanse, a green pasture with a few trees in the distance. And nearby was a small lake. Outside the gate, monsters roamed the area, ranging from boars to slimes to spiders and other creatures. Their names were listed above their heads in bold letters, as was their level. Most were Level 1, and the rest Level 2 and 3 and so. In the distance, Shiro saw other people fighting the mooks, led by someone who obviously had experience and was no doubt a Beta Tester. He watched them fight for a short while before he decided to experience the fight for himself.

As it turned out, damage caused by normal attacks was piss poor. He saw the green bar that represented the enemy's health barely go down at all. Compared to when he saw another player execute a Sword Skill, which took a sizable chunk, it was clear that Sword Skills were the preferred method of fighting and dealing damage. Worse, for the life of him, Shiro couldn't execute a Sword Skill properly until only after he managed to knock off a third of its health. On the plus side, trial and error came in handy.

It took him losing half his health for him to actually wise up and start paying attention to the enemy's attack patterns. They were easily telegraphed, doing little more than charges or trying to swipe at you with its tusks. Shiro managed to kill it by executing a Parry, and performed the motion that triggered a Sword Skill. When it triggered, his body moved on its own, jerking him against his will while the blade on his weapon glowed yellow. With a thrust that pushed his body to lean forward, the spear struck the boar dead in the face and knocked down its health in one go. A critical hit, as it were. The enemy bounced off the ground, then its body turned red and shattered into pieces as if it were glass.

"Finally..." Shiro muttered in distaste. He already didn't like the combat system. A quick look at the clock told him that he took twenty minutes to kill just one enemy. A Level 1 enemy, mind you. "The combat system really needs some work. Then again, it _is_ going to be difficult for newbies. Guess that's why they handed out guidebooks."

Shiro continued to roam the fields and hunt enemies. Learning from his previous experience, he wisely chose to use Dodge whenever the enemy came at him. He decided to study them, learn their movements and attack patterns. It was tedious, but it payed to be cautious. Shiro also had access to just one Sword Skill at the moment, and the cool down was about a thirty seconds, so he used it sparingly.

Before long, he racked up enough Col that could probably net him a decent piece of gear, assuming he was just going for armor and not a weapon, and maybe a few healing items on the side. His Level also increased, signaled by a jingle with the orange words "LEVELED UP!" lit above his head. When it was mid day, Shiro was Level 2.

The EXP system was also something that irked Shiro. Some games he had played aside that had a leveling system had the problem of having players grind to tedious amounts. Sometimes, the EXP requirement stayed at a steady constant, going from 100 to 200 to 300 and so on. Other times, it was 50 to 100 to 200 to 400. Sword Art Online followed the tedious grind, as the EXP requirement was 100. Upon reaching Level 2, it jumped to 200. When he checked the guide, however, he learned that each time a player leveled up, the requirements would double. At Level 1, the requirement was 100. By the time a player reached Level 5, the required EXP amount was 1600.

"I don't get how Kazuto could have liked this game." Shiro muttered. "Then again, he did have some time to get used to the mechanics. And he's still into video games." When was the last time he had touched a video game? Any game?

Now that he thought about it, ever since that accident that put Kazuto in that wheelchair, he hadn't so much as touched a game. Hell, he didn't even think about playing BANG BANG SHOOTING, the game that pushed him into the spotlight as a professional gamer.

Sighing deeply, Shiro continued and delved deeper into the open area. Along the way, he formed a brief party with another player he had come across, who was struggling to kill a boar that was Level 3. The poor guy didn't know how to execute a Sword Skill properly, but he was happy to lend a hand, especially since it meant he could get some more EXP.

Halfway into the fight, the guy triggered a Sword Skill. In the next moment, his Scimitar glowed and his body moved in a way that seemed so unnatural, yet at the same time so fluid. A lunge and a swing. The boar turned into red shards seconds later.

"Whew, that thing was tough!" the player said as he wiped his forehead. "That must have been a mid-boss or something!"

Shiro gave him a flat look that pretty much said, are you serious? "That was an ordinary enemy." he said, causing the guy's face to fall. "Boss enemies' names are highlighted, and they have a glow around them."

"Seriously?!" Shame filled the player instantly. He was struggling to kill just the average mook! Oh, if only his friends could see him now! He'd be a laughing stock. "Aw, man… Well, thanks for the help! Are you a Beta Tester?"

"No. I just read the guide book. My friend is a Beta Tester, though. He had something to do today, so he gave me his copy."

"Ah! Must be some generous guy, then! Say, what's your handle? Let's add each other!"

Shiro tilted his head. "Why would I do that?" he asked. They had just met, yet this guy was asking for his info? "We literally met minutes ago."

"Well, yeah, but it seemed like you knew what you were doin'!" the player insisted before he bowed his head. "Come on! Please?! Help a brother out!"

Shiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. When he thought on it more, he could use the extra help. Not like he was going to make much progress by his little lonesome anyways. "It's Shiro."

"Sweet! Thank you!" the player bowed deeply before he popped open his menu. Seconds later, Shiro received a friend request from the player, named Klein. He accepted. Then Klein's name appeared below his health bar. "I'm Klein, by the way!"

Partnering with Klein had helped somewhat. He was a newbie like Shiro, but unlike him who struggled to use Sword Skills, he seemed to come by it naturally, executing them easily. With Shiro's style of memorizing how the enemy moved and attacked and Klein's natural instinct, they had started to kill monsters left and right. It wasn't long before Shiro finally hit Level 3.

The real challenge came when they delved deep into the plains and came across their first mid-boss. It was a giant slime, surrounded by a glowing hue. Above its head was its health and name.

Level 5 Mid-Boss: Berz the Gluttonous

"This...looks tough." Klein swallowed. "What do we do, my man?"

Shiro shrugged. "Depends. You wanna kill a monster and get a real challenge, or pack it in?"

"Dude, why you gotta be so dismissive-oh, crap! Here it comes!"

Shiro reacted first when it lunged. He used Parry to knock the mid-boss away, stunning it and leaving it open for a Sword Skill. It didn't do much damage, showing how much stronger it was compared to normal enemies. It recovered quickly and attempted to strike again. Klein attempted to use a Sword Skill as well, but Berz the Gluttonous was faster and hit him before it could be executed.

If the player was in the middle of using a Sword Skill, then they were in an invincible state where they couldn't be damaged. However, if they were about to enter the animation and motion before the Sword Skill could be activated and were attacked, they would enter an Interrupted status. It lasted only a short while compared to being stunned, but it left them vulnerable to attack.

Klein recoiled and couldn't move for a second, but the mid-boss made no attempts to attack him. Instead, it changed targets and attempted to rush at Shiro again. Since Parry was cooling down, he used Dodge instead and evaded the charge, moving to the side and swinging his spear. The result was pitiful damage, but damage was damage. The blob shuddered before it twisted. Recognizing it as a unique move, Shiro wisely chose to step away. The mid-boss sent out pieces of itself that splattered against the ground. The grass became burned and sizzled.

"Acid?!" Klein gasped. "Oof! That'll hurt!"

"Then don't get hit." Shiro said. "Same as always. Don't use Sword Skills until I see an opening or I stun it."

Klein nodded. Inwardly, though, Shiro was grimacing, noting how unused he was to giving orders after such a long time. The experience was far from pleasant as it brought up some sour memories.

He shoved them off to the side and focused on what was in front of him. Since Berz the Gluttonous had better stats and had unique moves, it took Shiro longer to discover a pattern. Eventually, though, he was able to find a pattern and called for Klein to jump in.

The boss would charge, then attack normally before charging again. Then it would attempt to use its acid attack. The acid attack couldn't be blocked with Parry, so they needed to use Dodge. However, it was also vulnerable when using the acid attack as Shiro used a Stun Strike, a Defensive Skill that was used to force the enemy into a Stunned state. The success of the attack depended on the charge. At full charge, it was almost guaranteed to stun, but if it was in the middle of a charge, the odds of success were low.

When it was Stunned, Shiro would go in for a Sword Skill, followed by Klein. In doing so, they reduced the boss' health by quite a margin. When it reached half health, however, it entered into an enraged state, signified by it releasing an attack that did no damage, but knocked them back. The hue around its body grew more intense, and its moveset expanded with an attack that involved it bouncing into the air and going in for a body slam.

Klein could attest how much it sucked as he wasn't able to Dodge in time. Shiro had to stifle a laugh when he saw the poor guy get squished beneath its weight before it pulled itself off of him and returned to killing them.

Shiro was quick on his feet, evading another body slam before using Dodge to evade an acid attack. Klein then went in for a Stun Strike. It connected right as it was about to go for another leap, giving them perfect opportunity to hit it with everything they had.

It took them roughly half an hour to kill the mid-boss, but they were rewarded with a familiar jingle and orange words dancing above their heads. Klein sighed and collapsed to the floor. "Man, that was so exhausting..." he said tiredly. "If this is how it's gonna be like for the whole time we're playing, then the devs really went all in on the sadist factor! You'd think they were FromSoftware."

"You did better than me, at least."

"Yeah, you do kinda suck." Klein agreed. Shiro wasn't angered at all by that fact. "How come you can't do Sword Skills all that often?"

Shiro sighed and explained it to him. He couldn't get the movements right. And since Sword Skills were preferably triggered by movement, he was naturally at a disadvantage. His only alternative would be to activate the skills manually via the menu, but that was dangerous.

"So, basically, you suck balls!" Klein laughed.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Fuck off." he said bluntly before he pulled up his menu. With a few finger taps, he removed himself from Klein's party.

"Huh? What gives?" Klein asked, confused. "We were doing so well! And I still got some time before I gotta log out."

"I think I've had enough SAO for one day. Unlike you, I don't think I can get into it." he told Klein. Hefting his spear to his shoulder, he walked away and waved Klein goodbye.

The red-haired player scratched the back of his head. "What a sourpuss! But he was pretty good, figuring out how the monsters were fighting. If only he liked the game, he could be a pro…!"

* * *

Shiro returned to the Town of Beginnings with a troubled expression. There was something seriously wrong.

Namely, the fact that the GM call function wasn't working properly. As well as the fact that he couldn't log out.

"What in the hell even is this?" he questioned with equal parts frustration and worry.

When he reached the front gate of the Town of Beginnings and entered the safe zone, he tried to log out, yet for some reason that option was faded from the menu. When he tried to use the GM call function, he only received an error message. If this was a glitch or oversight, it was a very bad one. And it wasn't just him. He overheard other players saying the same things, but they all waved it off by saying that the devs were probably panicking and moving to fix the issue.

It was inconvenient, yet Shiro couldn't help but feel something was _very_ wrong. Video games had a troubled development history at some point, and Sword Art Online as Akihiko Kayaba suggested was no better. But this was unnatural. Not to mention highly unlikely. There should be no reason for the Log Out button to be nonfunctional.

If the GM call function was on the fritz, sure. He'd believe that. But the Log Out? The most crucial and important thing in a game? _That_ wasn't natural.

"Something's seriously wrong here..."

He hadn't realized he had been wandering mindlessly while dueling with his thoughts. He had just reached the plaza when he heard the belltower ringing, severing him from his thoughts.

"What's going on?"

"Why's the bell ringing?"

"Maybe it's an event?"

Several players looked at one another, some confused and others eager. But then the atmosphere changed drastically. Shiro felt an unpleasant shudder run through his body when he saw the sky turn blood red. Then out of nowhere the plaza became packed. As if summoned by the bell, players emerged in plain sight in a burst of light. They all looked horribly confused and looked around, asking someone for answers. Shiro looked around, and saw that no one had an answer.

"Hey, look!"

A random player shouted and pointed up at the sky. Shiro looked and saw a message was written, reading "WARNING." Then another message, saying "System Announcement" popped up next to it. Then the sky became filled with them. The blood red sky was consumed in messages, only furthering the confusion. Some were creeped out immensely by this and attempted to leave, only to stop dead when they were pushed back by an unseen force.

"A barrier?" Shiro frowned. He looked back up and paled. "Wh-what in the…!"

Something unnatural happened. Red fluid began to leak between the messages that swallowed the sky whole. It flowed down like a river, almost like a pouring sea of blood. Then it swiveled and formed into a solid shape. A red cloak floated overhead, the size of a large building with a shadow for a face hidden beneath the hood.

"What is that?"

"Is that the GM?!"

"Dude, where's its face?"

"What kind of event is this?"

" **Attention, players."** A smooth voice entered their ears. It came from the floating red being above them. " **Welcome to my world. I am Akihiko Kayaba."**

Shiro's eyes widened in disbelief. This was Kayaba? The creator of Sword Art Online? Amazement flashed through the faces of the players, their confusion and fear momentarily forgotten. All attention was now on this bizarre avatar.

" **As of this moment, I now have control of this world. By now, many of you have likely noticed an error in your main menu. The Log Out function."** Kayaba said. **"Allow me to assure you all that this is not an error, but rather a feature of _Sword Art Online_."**

"What?!" Shiro heard somebody raged. "The hell do you mean a feature?!"

Whether or not Kayaba heard them was not known to them. Instead, he continued on. **"You will be unable to log out of** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **. Additionally, no one in the real world will be able to remove your NerveGear, either. Any attempts to do so will trigger a response from the NerveGear, releasing a microwave signal to your brain. The result will be your death."**

Shiro's face paled. _'He's joking. He has to be joking.'_ he thought, a hole forming in his stomach. His body was shaking. _'_ _There's no way the NerveGear can do that. And there's no way the damn thing can stay powered indefinitely. It's impossible.'_

Due to his disinterest in the item, Shiro of course had no way of knowing that the NerveGear was indeed capable of staying powered up for long periods of time, and more than capable of killing someone as Akihiko Kayaba had specified.

Regardless, Kayaba continued. **"In spite of this warning, I'm afraid the friends and family of many of you players had attempted to remove your NerveGears."** The way he spoke was calm and factual as if he were delivering some kind of report straight from a flash card, yet there was an unmistakable tone of sadness. **"Already, 213 players have been deleted from both** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **, and the real world."**

"Two hundred…?" Shiro whispered, eyes wide in horror.

The giant red robes waved a gloved hand. Screens opened up, showing newspaper articles and forum posts and even a live news feed. Some of the images shown had proof of the developer's words. They were far more chilling than the words he had spoken earlier. Shiro felt the strength in his body begin to fade. His legs were trembling.

" **As you can see for yourself, various media outlets have begun to investigate and inform others of these events. The likelihood of any NerveGears being removed is now reduced."** A pause. **"I imagine these events must cause a great discomfort among you, but rest assured. There is a way to escape _Sword Art Online_. That is, you must complete the game, and defeat the final boss at the top of the 100th Floor, the Ruby Palace."**

"The 100th floor?!" a female player cried in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding!" another wailed. "We only got as far as the 12th Floor in the Beta! How the hell does he expect us to reach the top?!"

" **At this point in time, I wish to inform you that any and all revival items in the game have been removed. If your HP reaches zero, and your avatar is destroyed, that's it. You cannot come back. The NerveGear will then destroy your brain."**

Despite his earlier insistence that this was all some kind of elaborate lie, Shiro knew that Kayaba was telling the truth. His words and tone made it perfectly clear. He meant every word. When that sunk in, his heart began to beat like a drum against his chest. It hurt.

" **You are all currently gathered on the first floor. If you succeed in defeating the Final Boss of _Sword Art Online_ at the 100th Floor, then the game will be complete. And all of you will be logged out."** Kayaba revealed to them. **"This is the only way you will escape this world. But, I'm sure you all must be asking, _why?_ Why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, the developer of _Sword Art Online_ and creator of the NerveGear, do all of this and trap 10,000 players in my game? The answer is simple: I wished to create a world of my own design. A world where I controlled its fate."**

Shiro bit his bottom lip, his hands shaking in rage. _'That's it?'_ he wanted to scream, but couldn't find the strength to do so. _'You trapped 10,000 people here for something as stupid as_ _ **this**_ _?!'_

" **And I have succeeded. As proof of this, I have left you all a gift. Please, check your Inventory."** Kayaba asked them.

Shiro wanted to tell him he could go shove it, but curiosity got the better of him. He opened his menu and pulled up his Inventory. There was a new item that wasn't there before. Hand Mirror. He tapped the icon and the item in question appeared in his hands.

Then, a brilliant flash of light covered the area. He dropped the mirror in shock and heard it shatter, covering his face to shield him from the blinding light. It died down quickly. He lowered his arms, and immediately he saw a change.

Everyone had a different face. No, more than that. Their avatars changed completely. Some players who had tall avatars turned short. Others who were built like a body builder turned pudgy. People with handsome faces turned ugly. Some players who had a female avatar became male. _'What's going on here?'_ Shiro thought. _'Why has everyone changed?'_

Did his avatar change as well? Shiro stepped closer to the fountain and looked down.

The face of Seichi Namatame stared back at him.

' _What the hell?!'_

" **This concludes the tutorial of _Sword Art Online_." **Kayaba said as the avatar began to dissipate into red smoke. **"Please enjoy the rest of the game!"**

Silence reigned over the plaza. No one dared to move. They didn't even dare to breathe. Shiro just stared at his reflection, staring at his own face. He was back at his former height, and everything about him was no different than how it was in reality. The only changes were that he retained his white hair and red eyes. It was too much for him. The strength sapped from his body and he fell to his knees. The wall of messages that swallowed the sky vanished all at once, and the sky had returned to its orange tint.

After a minute, the sound of something shattering registered. Then an ear-piercing scream.

And then, finally, chaos reigned.

* * *

 _After that, things spiraled out of control. Some didn't believe Kayaba Akihiko's claims and tried to find some way to escape. Some had given up hope entirely and just wallowed in despair. A few even jumped off of the edge of the borders of the First Floor, ending their lives right then and there._

 _A System Announcement followed, signaling the death of a player and several others._

 _It was here that everyone suddenly realized the situation. We were trapped in a game where death was final. There was no coming back._

 _This...is our reality._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

"Were you trying to kill me?!"

"I couldn't help it! You were too freaking cool back there!"

"You… What's wrong with you?"

"Oh? So you don't care that you've got a family or a few friends who are probably sitting around your hospital bed, waiting for you to wake up any second or see you croak?"

"God damn Reaper!"

Next Chapter: The Flash and the Reaper

* * *

 _ **Author's Note from TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**_

 **Have to admit, this is rather odd. I'm no stranger to collaborations, my story "Parabellum Bullet" being one of them. But personally speaking, my knowledge of Sword Art Online comes from the video games. I've never read the light novels, manga or seen the anime. I haven't even seen/read the spin-off title, "Alternative: Gun Gale Online."**

 **Small changes to canon according to what Starlight has done, such as the inclusion of Buffs and other abilities like Parry. These all come from the game _Hollow Fragment_. **

**This story is still in its early stages, and the Aincrad Arc is still being fleshed out. We want to know: did you guys want us to include the video game exclusive characters, such as Strea and Philia? Admittedly, we have been debating whether or not to include a different variant of the Infinity Moment storyline, as we don't want to end the story at Floor 75 like in canon.**

 **Also, to address some concerns. Seichi, or rather Shiro as he will be called during the Aincrad Arc, won't be a Gary Stu. As we've demonstrated in this chapter, he is among the 10,000 players who do not know how to play the game properly. His problem in being unable to execute Sword Skills is one such indicator. We do not wish to make him too OP, and wish to have him progress at a steady pace.**

 **In regards to the romance factor of the story, however, that is not our current priority as of this moment. For now, there will be no pairings. At best, you may expect small teases and whatnot.**

 **I believe it would be best to finish the chapter here. Please review and tell us what you all thought of this project of ours. We hope to see you again soon.**


End file.
